Jacob, I Have A Question
by Lupa Cullen
Summary: Bella is dying to ask Jacob a question, but will she be able to build up her courage? Time frame: during New Moon, about a few weeks after Bella found about about Jacob's 'secret'.
1. At The Movies

First off: Sorry if any of the 'mutts' are acting out of character. This is the first time I include wolfboy- er, I mean _Jacob, _so I'm not sure how he usually acts like when he isn't his obnoxious self. Also, the time frame for this is during New Moon, about a few weeks after Bella found about about Jacob's 'secret'.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything. Nothing. Nada.

Oh, and before you start reading, I just want you to know that this is the first fanfiction I look foward to completing. Yay me!

Because of some funky thing that happened to my computer, the original version of _Jacob, I Have A Question _went poof. There went all the reviews and hits, to my disappointment.

* * *

I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to ask Jacob my question as we drove to the movie theater, Quil and Embry in the backseat. I had my window rolled down, letting the wind whip my face. Jake kept glancing at me, as if he were afraid I might fall out the window. Actually, I wouldn't really be surprised if I _did _fall. However, there were three werewolves here to come to the rescue if that ever does happen.

"Jake, what movie are we going to watch?"

"Quil, that's the third time you've asked me, and, for the third time, I don't know. We'll see when we get there." Jacob growled, clearly irritated. I heard Embry snicker behind me, followed by a low _thud_.

"Well, do you know of any movies?" Quil persisted.

"I heard that romantic comedy just came out." Embry chimed in. I instinctively winced slighty at the word "romanctic". In the corner of my eye I noticed Jake quickly glance uncertainly at me. I moved my gaze to the passing trees outside. I hadn't fully recovered from _the incident_, and, quite frankly, I don't think I ever will. And Jacob knew this, yet he tried to keep me happy and forget. My personal sun, always looking out for me.

"Anyone here have money?" He suggested, attempting to change the subject. And it worked.

"Crap…" I heard Quil mutter. I couldn't help but smile when Jacob groaned.

"And how do you think we are going to get into the theater?"

"I thought you were going to pay." Embry looked over at Jacob.

"No, I said I was going to pay for the gas." He growled, tapping the steering wheel. I rolled my eyes, digging into my purse.

"I got money, don't worry." I briefly waved my wallet in the air, before opening it.

"Wait, nevermind." I sighed, looking down at my empty wallet. I heard Jacob chuckle beside me.

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you pay, anyway." He glanced over at me, smiling. We were now parked in the theater's parking lot, and Embry had pulled out his own wallet.

"Fine, I'll pay."

We were now standing in line for popcorn and drinks, the theater unusually empty.

"I don't know why I agreed to come here. There aren't any decent movies playing!" Quil exclaimed, looking around. Jacob stood beside me, muttering something under his breath about how slow the cashier was.

Finally, we were in the front of the line, Jake ordering two jumbo popcorns. I was still in awe over how much food teenage werewolves consume.

"Jake…are you going to eat both of those?" I asked, motioning to the two popcorn cardboard bowls the cashier placed on the counter.

"What? Of course not. One is for Quil and Embry, and the other is for us." He smiled, looking down at me as Embry handed the cashier a twenty dollar bill. He grabbed the bowls and handed on to Jacob. I glanced into one of the bowls and noticed it was drenched in butter. Hopefully that one wasn't the one I would be eating from. I have nothing against butter on popcorn, but too much usually ruins the entire popcorn-eating experience.

"I don't see why I have to share with Quil…" Embry whined, bringing a smile to my lips.

"Because he wants to share one with Bella!" Quil exclaimed, appearing beside Embry with a grin. I heard Jacob groan beside me. I blushed and looked away. Well, there went my smile.

At the end, we choose the action/adventure movie that just came out. When we walked into the theater door, I glanced at my watch. We still had thirty minutes left. Maybe I might be able to ask Jacob my question, after all…

"Bella, where do you want to sit?" Jacob asked, looking down at me.

"Oh, wherever you guys want to." I glanced at the other two, who were already halfway up the theater. Jacob followed my gaze and rolled his eyes.

"We don't have to sit with them, you know."

I knew what he was thinking, and I avoided his statement.

"I heard this movie is supposed to have a lot of stuff blowing up." I started to slowly walk up to where Quil and Embry were sitting, trying not to fall flat on my face. I quickly glanced nervously at Jacob to see if he was offended by my changing of the subject, but, instead, his eyes lit up and a grin stretched across his face.

"That's what I read in the newspaper."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, sitting down. I still wanted to ask him my question, but it can wait till after the movie.

* * *

Like it? Let me know by reviewing!

Also, next chapter should be up in four to five days, maybe even sooner, depending on how many hits and/or reviews I get! -winknudgewink-


	2. The La Push Beach

Whoo! Second chapter is now up and ready for reviews!

Again: I do not own Stephenie Meyer, Jacob, Bella, Quil, Embry, Charlie, Forks, Washington, Jacob's car, Charlie's car, etc. Need I go on?

Also, I was originally going to call this story "A Simple Question", but that seemed so plain. Don't you agree?

* * *

The movie was decent. There _was _a moment where the main character came close to kissing the damsel in distress, but the building behind them blew up just before their lips met, much to Jacob's amusement. Once, I reached into the bowl and felt Jacob's warm hand, sending a blush to my cheeks as I quickly retreated my hand. I heard him chuckle quietly, offering me the bowl. 

The movie lasted roughly one hundred fifty minutes, with nonstop explosions and action, as promised. After the lights dimmed back on, I stood up and took a step forward, tripping over a leftover popcorn bowl. For half a moment, I expected a pair of cold arms to catch me, however, the arms that _did_ catch me were warm.

"Are you okay?" A husky voice asked me worriedly. I just nodded, for I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes. I quickly turned around to wipe them before anyone could notice.

"That'll be ten bucks." I heard Quil mutter behind me.

"Ten bucks! I remember the bet was that, if she tripped, it would be five. If she fell, it would be ten." Embry remarked.

When we walked out of the theater, it was cold and dark outside.

"Hmm, I should drop you off before it gets darker." Jacob said after I tripped over an unseen branch. No way. I still had to ask my question.

"Can we go to the beach first?" I asked, wanting more time.

"Sure!" His eyes lit up, and I immediately regretted my choice of words.

It was impossible to talk to Jake in the car. Emrby turned the radio up to a level that drowned out any hopes of conversation. And yet Quil was trying to talk to Embry. After roughly ten minutes, we arrived at the beach in La Push. It was much darker than before. But, the moon was full, and there were many stars shining brightly. A very beautiful night.

The others two immediately stumbled out of the car and walked over to the nearest ice cream booth. Jake and I, however, walked down the beach barefoot.

"Full moon." Jacob murmured, looking up at the sky. "Ironic."

It was ironic, actually. Here I was, walking down the beach with a werewolf at my side, during the full moon. I couldn't help but to smile. Abruptly, he turned to face me.

"You wanted to tell me something? Or do you just want to chat?"

I sighed. I hadn't really thought about how I was going to ask him my question. After all, it's not everyday a werewolf was asked this question.

"Um, yes. Well, I don't know exactly how to phrase my question."

"Just spit it out. It can't be that bad."

"Actually, forget I even mentioned anything." I turned around to walk back to the car, unaware of why, or how, I suddenly changed my mind, but he grabbed my wrist before I could take the first step.

"Bella, please. Now you've made me curious…"

I let out a sigh, turning around to face him.

"Really, it's nothing."

He stood there, waiting patiently. I could see he wasn't going to drop it.

"Okay," I sighed, "I was just wondering if...if a werewolf could imprint on another of it's same gender..."

It was quiet for a moment, then Jake burst out laughing. I will never understand males.

"That's your question?" He finally asked, still grinning.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you took me seriously. It took me alot of courage to just ask that." I glared at him.

"Right, sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." And yet there was a smile playing on his lips.

"No, you shouldn't have." I agreed, still glaring.

"Well, to answer your question, I'm not sure. I never thought about that. Why do you ask?" He looked down at me, curious.

"Just wondering... You know, since Quil imprinted on Claire, and she's only two, I guess anything is possible, right?"

"Hmm, maybe your right, maybe your wrong. Who knows?" He shrugged, smiling. "I'll ask Sam, if you want me to."

"No, you don't have to. I just wanted to ask you in case you know. You don't really have to ask him if you don't want to." Plus, it would be embarrassing if he knew I was thinking that.

"Now I want to. Now I'm curious, too..."

* * *

Lalala.

Oh, please take a minute to leave a review telling me what you like and/or didn't like. It really helps.


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

Well, I hope everyone has enjoyed reading _Jacob, I Have A Question _as much as I have enjoyed writing it! However, I'm sort of in a pickle right now. I seemed to have asked Jacob a question that I don't know the answer of. Therefore, I would feel guilty if I just make up some answer and leave it at that. I need to contact someone big and official, like Stephenie Meyer herself. Or maybe someone from the Lexicon. They seem to have the answers to virtually every question. But, sadly, I have failed in trying to contact them. So, until I do, please don't expect any updates.

Sorry. I feel like I've let you all down.



With love and lots of sorry-ness,

Lupa

P.S: While we all wait for someone high and mighty to contact me, I'm writing the sequel to _Jacob, I Have A Question_. It's called _Guys, I Have Some Questions_. Déjà vu, anyone?


End file.
